Anime and Manga Heroes Singing! Christmas Style!
by Mr History 94
Summary: As I previously said, I would make a Christmas-version of Anime and Manga characters singing some good Christmas carols. It is just to help everyone get into the Christmas mood. Join now, as the choir is lead by none other than Brook, the musician of the Straw Hat Pirates. Enjoy!


**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to their respective owners. Please enjoy this wonderful and heartwarming one-shot, to all those who celebrate Christmas.**

* * *

 **Mr History 94 presents…**

 **A song dedicated to the most wonderful time of the year, namely Christmas. Anime and Manga heroes come together once more, and want to spread out the spirit of Christmas with their own versions of these songs. This will be a musical lead and composed by the Straw Hat Pirates' own musician: Brook. Join him, as he delivers us this wonderful choir of famous anime characters.**

 **But first, let us see how Brook begins his opening, as he wishes for even the audience to sing with the choir, as all people in the world knows about the Christmas songs. Listen to this, inspired by the opening to the Disney Sing Along Songs. We know see Brook rushing towards the classroom while sliding in the snow. So let us see the opening to this musical.**

Brook: Is everybody ready?

Students: To sing along!

Brook: With Christmas songs!

Cocoa Hoto/Chiya Ujimatsu/Syaro Kirima: A Christmas Sing Along!

Brook: Now you at home can sing along, with your favorite Christmas song. We will sing every note so you can sing along!

Kodaka Hasegawa/Yozora Mikazuki/Sena Kashiwazaki/Raku Ichijo/Chitoge Kirisaki/Kosaki Onodera: Join right in, sing along with your favorite Christmas song. Once you've heard every word, you'll want to sing along!

Issei Hyoudou: But I don't know all the songs!

Brook: We'll make sure you can't go wrong!

Tsukune Aono/Moka Akashiya/Kurumu Kurono: Sing along, one and all! Follow the bouncing ball!

Brook: You'll find out before you are done, music's fun for everyone!

Everyone: Join right in, sing along with Christmas Sing Along Songs!

 **Now that deserves a great applause, considering how talented the students were, even Issei. Now the scene changes and we see Brook once again being the maestro or whatever you call the leader of the choir. Now, we will hear the choir's own version of Band Aid's "Do They Know It's Christmas?" with minor changes in the lyrics. In fact, they call the song: "Let Us Spread The** **Christmas Spirit Now!"**

Kenshin Himura: It's Christmas time, there's no need to be afraid. At Christmas time, we let in light and we banish shade

Clare: And in our world of plenty we can spread a smile of joy. Throw your arms around the world at Christmas time

Natsu Dragneel: But say a prayer, pray for the other ones. At Christmas time.

Meliodas: It's hard, but when you're having fun. There's a world outside your window.

Meliodas/Edward Elric: And it's a world of dreaded fear. Where the only water flowing is a bitter sting of tears.

Edward Elric/ Son Goku: And the Christmas bells that ring there are the clanging chimes of doom.

Son Goku: Well tonight, thank God it's them instead of you.

Everyone: And there may not be snow everywhere this Christmas time. But the greatest gift for everyone is life. When nothing ever matters. Then the time for hope is now. So let us spread the Christmas spirit now!

Naruto Uzumaki/Monkey D. Luffy: Here's to you.

Kenshin Himura: Raise a glass for everyone.

Naruto Uzumaki/Monkey D. Luffy: Here's to us.

Kenshin Himura: For the days of joy and fun.

Everyone: Let us spread the Christmas spirit now!

Everyone: Feed the world!

Everyone: Feed the world!

Everyone: Feed the world! Let us spread this Christmas spirit!

Everyone: Feed the world! Let us spread this Christmas spirit!

 **A well-deserved applause to this choir for presenting their own version of a very wonderful, but controversial song. Now let us see what the next song is. After Brook bows in gratitude for the applause, he faces the choir once again. The next song will be Jingle Bells, where the elderly Joseph Joestar will be singing the lyrics, accompanied by the choir.**

All the women: Jingle ling a ling, ahhh. Jingle ling a ling, ahhh.

Joseph Joestar: Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh. Over the fields we go, laughing all the way. Bells on bobtail ring, making spirits bright. What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight.

Everyone: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

Joseph Joestar: Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh.

Everyone: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

Joseph Joestar: Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh.

All the women: Jingle ling a ling, ahhh. Jingle ling a ling, ahhh.

Joseph Joestar: Now the ground is white, so go it while you're young. Take the girls tonight and sing this sleighing song. Just get a bobtailed nag. Two-forty for his speed and hitch him to an open sleigh and crack! You'll take the lead.

Everyone: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

Joseph Joestar: Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh.

Everyone: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

Joseph Joestar: Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh.

 **Applause for this wonderful song. Heck, Joseph's singing voice reminded us about Jim Reeves. Not as good as him, but still wonderful, nevertheless. Now let us see about the next song. Now this will be a wonderful choir, as this is Ding Dong Merrily on High.**

Yozora Mikazuki/Sena Kashiwazaki/Chitoge Kirisaki/Kosaki Onodera/ Moka Akashiya/Kurumu Kurono/Asia Argento: Ding dong! Merrily on high. In heaven the bells are ringing. Ding dong! Verily the sky. Is riven with angels singing.

Everyone: Gloria, hosanna in excelsis!

Kodaka Hasegawa/ Raku Ichijou/Tsukune Aono/Issei Hyoudou/Junta Momonari: E'en so here below below, let steeple bells be swungen. And io, io,io, by priest and people sungen.

Everyone: Gloria, hosanna in excelsis!

Everyone: Gloria, hosanna in excelsis!

Yozora Mikazuki/Sena Kashiwazaki/Chitoge Kirisaki/Kosaki Onodera/ Moka Akashiya/Kurumu Kurono/Asia Argento/ Kodaka Hasegawa/ Raku Ichijou/Tsukune Aono/Issei Hyoudou/Junta Momonari: Pray you dutifully prime. Your matin chime ye ringers. May you beautifully rime. Your evetime song ye singers.

Everyone: Gloria, hosanna in excelsis!

Everyone: Gloria, hosanna in excelsis!

 **Thanks again and let us give Brook and his fabulous choir an applause that they deserve. Now let us move on to the next song and once again, we see Joseph Joestar taking his wonderful voice to new levels, along with some other singers. Now let us now hear Holly Jolly Christmas.**

Joseph Joestar: Have a holly jolly Christmas. It's the best time of the year

Well I don't know if there'll be snow. But have a cup of cheer.

Joseph Joestar: Have a holly jolly Christmas and when you walk down the street. Say hello to friends you know and everyone you meet.

Everyone: Ho ho the mistletoe. Hung where you can see.

Joseph Joestar: Somebody waits for you. Kiss her once for me.

Joseph Joestar: Have a holly jolly Christmas. And in case you didn't hear

Oh, by golly have a holly jolly Christmas this year.

Kenshin Himura/Yusuke Urameshi/Ichigo Kurosaki/Edward Elric: Have a holly jolly Christmas. And when you walk down the street. Say hello to friends you know and everyone you meet.

Kenshin Himura: Ho ho the mistletoe. Hung where you can see.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Somebody waits for you. Kiss her once for me.

Everyone: Have a holly jolly Christmas and in case you didn't hear. Oh, by golly have a holly jolly Christmas. This year!

 **Great thanks to this choir, as well as their singers, especially Joseph. After Brook bows to the audience, the next song begins. And that is The Twelve Days of Christmas. Now let us hear what Brook and his choir has been planning.**

Raku Ichijou: On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:

Allen Walker: A Partridge in a pear tree.

Tsukune Aono: On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:

Aladdin: Two Turtle Doves.

Allen Walker: And a Partridge in a pear tree.

Junta Momonari: On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:¨

Gon Freecss: Three French Hens.

Aladdin: Two Turtle Doves.

Allen Walker: And a Partridge in a pear tree.

Kodaka Hasegawa: On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:

Ichigo Kurosaki: Four Calling Birds.

Gon Freecss: Three French Hens.

Aladdin: Two Turtle Doves.

Allen Walker: And a Partridge in a pear tree.

Issei Hyoudou: On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:

Son Goku: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Four Calling Birds.

Gon Freecss: Three French Hens.

Aladdin: Two Turtle Doves.

Allen Walker: And a Partridge in a pear tree.

Sanpeita Kobayashi: On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:

Naruto Uzumaki: Six Geese a Laying.

Son Goku: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Four Calling Birds.

Gon Freecss: Three French Hens.

Aladdin: Two Turtle Doves.

Allen Walker: And a Partridge in a pear tree.

Haruhi Fujioka: On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me

Maka Albarn: Seven Swans a Swimming.

Naruto Uzumaki: Six Geese a Laying.

Son Goku: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Four Calling Birds.

Gon Freecss: Three French Hens.

Aladdin: Two Turtle Doves.

Allen Walker: And a Partridge in a pear tree.

Sakura Kusakabe: On the eight day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:

Edward Elric (grumbles): Eight Maids a Milking.

Maka Albarn: Seven Swans a Swimming.

Naruto Uzumaki: Six Geese a Laying.

Son Goku: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Four Calling Birds.

Gon Freecss: Three French Hens.

Aladdin: Two Turtle Doves.

Allen Walker: And a Partridge in a pear tree.

Keitaro Urashima: On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:

Inuyasha: Nine Ladies Dancing.

Edward Elric (irritated) Eight Maids a Milking.

Maka Albarn: Seven Swans a Swimming.

Naruto Uzumaki: Six Geese a Laying.

Son Goku: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Four Calling Birds.

Gon Freecss: Three French Hens.

Aladdin: Two Turtle Doves

Allen Walker: And a Partridge in a pear tree.

Rito Yuki: On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:

Kenshin Himura: Ten Lords a Leaping.

Inuyasha: Nine Ladies Dancing.

Edward Elric (annoyed) Eight Maids a Milking.

Maka Albarn: Seven Swans a Swimming.

Naruto Uzumaki: Six Geese a Laying.

Son Goku: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Four Calling Birds.

Gon Freecss: Three French Hens.

Aladdin: Two Turtle Doves

Allen Walker: And a Partridge in a pear tree.

Ranma Saotome: On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

Natsu Dragneel: Eleven Pipers a Piping.

Kenshin Himura: Ten Lords a Leaping.

Inuyasha: Nine Ladies Dancing.

Edward Elric (angered) Eight Maids a Milking.

Maka Albarn: Seven Swans a Swimming.

Naruto Uzumaki: Six Geese a Laying.

Son Goku: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Four Calling Birds.

Gon Freecss: Three French Hens.

Aladdin: Two Turtle Doves

Allen Walker: And a Partridge in a pear tree.

Ema Asahina: On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:

Yui Hirasawa: Twelve Drummers Drumming.

Natsu Dragneel: Eleven Pipers a Piping.

Kenshin Himura: Ten Lords a Leaping.

Inuyasha: Nine Ladies Dancing.

Edward Elric (relieved) Eight Maids a Milking.

Maka Albarn: Seven Swans a Swimming.

Naruto Uzumaki: Six Geese a Laying.

Son Goku: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Four Calling Birds.

Gon Freecss: Three French Hens.

Aladdin: Two Turtle Doves

Allen Walker: And a Partridge in a pear tree!

 **Now this definitely deserves some applause, especially with all these people that have contributed to the singing in this song, even though it was sort of long. But nevertheless, it was talented to hear this song. And now it is time for the grand finale of this wonderful concert. So let us all sit on tight and hear what the choir wants to sing for us before the concert ends. I bet that it will be something great. Brook gets ready to**

Clare/Revy/Sailor Moon/Maka Albarn/Yui Hirasawa: We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Kari Kamiya: Good tidings we bring to you and your kin. Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Joseph Joestar/Toriko/Son Goku/Edward Elric/Ichigo Kurosaki: Oh, bring us a figgy pudding, oh, bring us a figgy pudding, oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer.

Naruto Uzumaki/Monkey D. Luffy/Gon Freecss/Aladdin/Zatch Bell: We won't go until we get some, we won't go until we get some, we won't go until we get some, so bring it right here.

Inuyasha/Kenshin Himura/Yusuke Urameshi/ Rin Okumura/ Allen Walker: So bring us some figgy pudding, so bring us some figgy pudding, so bring us some figgy pudding and bring it right here.

Kari Kamiya: Good tidings we bring to you and your kin. We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Everyone (loud) WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAAAAAAPPY NEEEEEEW YEAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!

 **Wonderful, just wonderful. A great applause to Brook and his choir for doing such a spectacular job with bringing people into the Christmas mood. They would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

 **Author's note: Great one-shot, huh!? Now let me list down the following series that were involved in this spectacular story. This will be the credits. Thank you for reading!**

 **Dragon Ball**

 **One Piece**

 **Toriko**

 **Naruto**

 **Bleach**

 **Hunter x Hunter**

 **Nisekoi**

 **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **D. Gray-man**

 **Rosario + Vampire**

 **Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Rurouni Kenshin**

 **DNA** **²**

 **Blue Exorcist**

 **Claymore**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **Soul Eater**

 **Haganai**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **The Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Black Lagoon**

 **Ranma ½**

 **Inuyasha**

 **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic**

 **Zatch Bell**

 **K-ON**

 **Kemeko Deluxe**

 **Love Hina**

 **Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan**

 **Brothers Conflict**

 **Ouran High School Host Club**

 **To Love-Ru**

 **Highschool DxD**

 **Sailor Moon**

 **Is This Order a Rabbit?**

 **Digimon Adventure**


End file.
